


Where sheets are devious

by Myrtille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AHSFHJLHASHK this is too much cute to be good, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Smut, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtille/pseuds/Myrtille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up attacked by bed sheets.</p><p>Because that happens to werewolf too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where sheets are devious

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34231550214/imagine-your-otp-building-a-pillow-fort-and

Derek feels like he's gonna suffocate. He doesn't know where he is, there is this thing before his eyes and actually covering his face and he can only see a white light, and he is tangled in some kind of fabric and really, really, if you put a werewolf in this kind of situation while he is asleep then you can certainly expect to be shred to pieces when foresaid werewolf awakes.

The wolf inside him starts to growl. Survival instinct. His claws are coming out, and at the very moment his whole body tenses to tear apart whatever it is that imprison him, Stiles moans.

The soft, half asleep moan he's learn to recognize everywhere.   
The one Stiles makes when he starts to wake up, accompanied by the face (Derek knows it by heart): still relaxed except for a wrinkle in the middle of his forehead, mouth slightly pouting.   
A moan that reminds him of what happened the night before. Everything –the pillow fort they built, the cuddling with sugar mills (because if someone has a sweet tooth that would be Stiles), the giggles and babbling of the human and the grins he tried to hide because he has a reputation to maintain, and the late love promises in the dark. 

This is the moan of his mate.

His claws retract inside his fingers as he gently pushes away the sheets from his face and turns slightly his head, only to see this tall and thin being that is the love of his life drooling on a white pillow. Derek smiles widely (he can, nobody's watching), cuddles around Stiles who moans again. The sun produces a pale white light through the sheets, not strong enough to disturb the sleeper but that still makes his face covered of moles glow.

Derek goes back to sleep.


End file.
